


Day 12 - Drunken Sex

by KatieComma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Gwaine and Percival get drunk at a celebration... things get... heated.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950493
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Day 12 - Drunken Sex

Gwaine woke with an arm around him, and a headache that ached like a battle wound. He blinked slowly, cursing the sun for streaming in so inconsiderately.

The man at his back was large, judging by the size of the arm, and as Gwaine looked at the dusting of golden hairs on the forearm gripping him loosely he had an idea just who the large man with the large arm was. As he came up further from sleep, memory confirmed his suspicions. He’d had a lot of wine, but not so much that he’d forgotten his night with Percival; Gwaine didn’t suppose there was that much wine in the entire world.

Gwaine sighed heavily, and it had the opposite effect he'd intended. Instead of relaxing him, it stoked the awful pain in his head, making it pulse against his temples in a dizzying way.

He and Percival had never ventured here before. Sure, they flirted. Almost constantly. But that didn’t mean anything, really, in the end. Gwaine flirted with almost everyone. 

He’d never revealed that behind his flirting with Percival was something much more permanent. He hesitated to call them feelings, because Gwaine didn’t fancy himself a feelings sort of guy, but he couldn’t deny that he felt something lasting and frighteningly like love for the big stupid knight.

The big stupid knight who was now naked at his back, their sweat sticking their skin together uncomfortably, his breath still slow and full of sleep as it tickled at Gwaine’s neck and shoulder.

Comfortable, despite the stickiness, and dreading the moment of confrontation when Percival woke, Gwaine closed his eyes and tumbled back into the contentment of his memories of the night before.

The celebration had devolved throughout the evening to general debauchery, as these things always did. This one was particularly odd in that the cause for celebration was Merlin’s appointment as King Arthur’s Court Sorcerer. The druids had come out in droves and they tended to celebrate a little more intensely than the court was used to. Especially for such a cause as the freedom of magic and Merlin’s new position.

Gwaine and Percival sat at a table that was littered with empty cups and bottles. He leaned toward Percival conspiratorially, ready to suggest some shenanigans that would involve stealing Merlin’s fancy new Sorcerer hat. But while he’d been aiming for Percival’s ear, the big brute had moved his head so their lips met.

At first Gwaine assumed mistake; simply a bungled movement that led to an unfortunate meeting of lips. Until Percival took Gwaine’s face in his large hands and kissed him harder, pressing his tongue at Gwaine’s lips.

Gwaine sat back before he lost himself in that mouth. “Percival?” He ventured.

“Gwaine,” Percival sighed back, sounding like a lovelorn fool. A drunken lovelorn fool.

“You’ve had a lot to drink,” Gwaine said, attempting to put their friendship back on course. “Perhaps we should get you to bed.”

Percival put a hand to the side of Gwaine’s throat and looked at him with glassy eyes, a silly smile on his face. “I’ll get to bed, if only you’ll come with me.”

A feeling of anticipation and excitement shot through Gwaine’s body like the first jump into the lake in early spring.

Percival leaned close again, eyes on Gwaine’s lips.

Gwaine’s head swam with liquor; the wine the druids had brought was particularly potent and delicious. He knew his own mind, but would Percival know his in the morning? Should he pull back and not take the opportunity handed to him on a gilded silver platter?

The liquor decided for him, summoning words almost without his permission. “I would have you in my bed,” Gwaine said, “but I can’t be sure you feel the same.”

Percival smiled, and leaned close, letting his wet lips slide along Gwaine’s cheek until they reached his ear. “How many nights I have lain and thought about you, Gwaine. Thought of our bodies against each other. Putting a hand into your hair and tugging gently. Tasting you,” Percival’s words were a little slurred, but there was a firmness behind them that spoke of truth. “Many nights have I declined the offers of women, for the pleasure of my hand and only the thought of you.”

Gwaine’s breath stumbled out of him in little gasps. He put his hands to Percival’s face and pulled him away so their eyes could meet. “Will you regret this in the morning?” He demanded.

Percival smiled, his beautiful lips looking soft and perfect for kissing. “Only if you deny me,” he said. “Only if these thoughts are mine alone, and you don’t want me in return.”

“My room is closer,” Gwaine said, jumping up from the bench and pulling Percival with him.

They rushed through the halls, and when they got near to Gwaine’s room, and the revellers were left far behind, Percival pulled Gwaine back and pushed him against the wall to kiss him again. This time Gwaine responded in kind, letting Percival into his mouth and gripping his skin tightly so nothing could part them. Percival’s hands were undecided but determined, moving everywhere but never taking hold. Their tongues tasted of sweet wine and Gwaine lapped at it, sure he would never be sated.

When Percival moved to kiss and nibble at Gwaine’s neck, he tapped lightly at Percival’s shoulder, the way they would if they were sparring and Gwaine wanted to be finished.

But Percival didn’t remove his mouth, his beautiful hot wet mouth.

“Percival,” Gwaine grunted. “My room. We need to get to my room where there are no prying eyes.”

“I don’t care,” Percival spoke against skin. “They can all watch me take you as mine.”

Gwaine let his head fall back against the stone and groaned. “But I won’t share you with anyone that might come along,” he said. “You are for me alone to see.”

Percival moved back up to look into his eyes. He seemed suddenly sober and nodded.

“Take me as yours?” Gwaine asked, grinning wide and raising an eyebrow.

Percival’s eyes were hungry and full of wanting. But when he leaned in, his kiss was the caress of a gentle lover. “I wish that you were mine,” he said. “Maybe one day I can make it so.”

Gwaine shivered under those words and soft touches. “My room,” he managed in a whisper.

They stumbled to Gwaine’s room, drunk on emotion as much as liquor.

Once the door was shut behind them their lips found each other again as their fingers worked at laces and buckles.

Just as Gwaine’s pants were about to drop to the floor he caught them, meeting Percival’s eager gaze. “Are you sure Percival?” He asked. “Things may not be the same after…” His eyes darted to the bed and back to the big beautiful man in front of him.

“Have you not been listening?” Percival asked with a little laugh as he stepped close and took Gwaine’s face into his hands again. “I don’t want it to be the same.” He kissed Gwaine lovingly. “I want it to be this, only, forever more.”

“Who knew you were such a big softy,” Gwaine said as he let his pants fall to the floor and wrapped his arms around Percival’s naked body, pulling him close and kissing him again.

Percival prepared him slowly with the oil he kept in his bedside drawers. Gwaine’d had more than his fair share of men back to his room. But never any that meant anything, or made him feel so intensely. Percival’s slick fingers seemed to reach deeper in so many ways than any lover before. He kissed Gwaine throughout, holding him close and looking at him as though he were a wondrous thing instead of just a man.

Finally Percival knelt between his legs and pushed in slowly, face full of concern as he watched Gwaine’s face.

“You’re not going to break me,” Gwaine mumbled as he pulled Percival’s lips back to his own.

They kissed until the first long slow push was accomplished, Gwaine’s legs wrapped around Percival who was completely inside of him. Percival set their foreheads together and panted, his breath washing over Gwaine like healing water, washing away his past sins and making him worthy of the love being offered.

Without a word, they moved together, almost as one, shifting and rocking and sliding against each other perfectly; two pieces that made a whole.

Their mouths would come together occasionally. But more often Percival would pull back far enough to meet Gwaine’s eyes and bare his soul with long looks.

Gwaine gave himself to it, letting his own emotions show on his face. But he would eventually pull Percival back to him, not wanting them to be even that far apart. 

Gwaine had never wanted to be one with anyone before. But Percival was different.

Their slow love making eventually turned to the animal desperation of seeking release. Gwaine took himself in hand as Percival’s body moved hard against him. But Percival refused to let Gwaine keep anything to himself, not in that shared moment, and he batted Gwaine’s hand away to wrap his own large fingers tightly around.

The feel of Percival’s hand around him, and the hard fast movement of Percival inside of him, sent Gwaine pleasantly over the edge. His body seized and a broken groan bubbled from his lips as he pulled Percival even tighter to him.

Percival peaked shortly after, pushing Gwaine powerfully up the bed as he chased the release, like it might never have to end. He stopped just before their heads met the thick wooden headboard, and collapsed on top of Gwaine. 

Panting against each other, their hands still sought caresses, painting lines in the sweat that covered each other’s bodies.

Percival spoke into his ear, breath still laboured. “Gwaine I…” he trailed off, but didn’t back away, nuzzling at Gwaine’s cheek.

“Perhaps we should sleep,” Gwaine offered, not wanting to scare Percival off.

They waited until Percival slipped free of him before they rearranged: Percival’s arm thrown over Gwaine’s side, pulling him close. Their exertion and the liquor still flowing through them lulled them easily to sleep. And it felt so perfectly right.

Percival stirred behind Gwaine, pulling him back from the previous night’s memories.

“Good morning,” Percival said softly to the back of Gwaine’s neck, his voice croaky with sleep.

“Is it?” Gwaine asked, genuinely curious.

Percival pushed Gwaine’s hair away from the back of his neck with the tip of his nose before setting a soft kiss there. It made Gwaine shiver, and his hair stand on end. “Of course,” Percival answered.

“You must not have drank as much as I did,” Gwaine murmured. He didn’t try to pull away from Percival, just rolled gently until they were face to face. “My head is splitting.”

“I never drink as much as you,” Percival said with a grin before he leaned forward and kissed Gwaine’s lips.

It felt like all the answer he needed. But he had to be sure.

He waited until Percival pulled back before he asked, “What are we doing here Percival?”

“You don’t remember?” Percival looked hurt suddenly, like one of the sweet stable dogs that had been kicked by a careless lord. His eyes were wide, his mouth turned down.

“I remember everything,” Gwaine reassured, setting his hands on Percival’s chest, those big arms still wrapped around him.

“Then I’m not sure what you mean,” Percival said warily.

“I just mean… are we… what are we to each other now?” Gwaine asked.

Percival thought for a moment. “I’ll take whatever you’ll give me Gwaine,” he said. “But, were it my choice, you would be mine and only mine always.” There was fear behind his eyes, having confessed this secret he was worried what it would mean.

“Since I love you I think that’s a pretty sure bet,” Gwaine said, smiling and leaning forward to kiss Percival again.

But Percival’s mouth was slack. “You love me?” He asked, against Gwaine’s lips.

“I do,” Gwaine said simply. It was the purest truth he’d ever spoken.

Percival rolled on top of him, pressing him into the mattress and kissing him with such passion and love that Gwaine felt he might cry.

“I love you too,” Percival said before kissing him soundly again.

Being robbed of his breath was beginning to make Gwaine’s headache worse, and he pushed Percival away a little.

“As much as this is the best outcome I could have hoped for after waking in your arms this morning,” Gwaine said softly. “My head still feels as though it’s being split like a log.”

Percival kissed his forehead gently before he pulled away. “I’ll go find us some breakfast, and perhaps a little ale for your head.”

Gwaine groaned at the thought of more alcohol, though he knew it would help. He rolled to his side and watched Percival dress, hoping that it wouldn’t be the first morning he would get to do so.

“Back shortly,” Percival said with a grin, leaning over to kiss Gwaine again as though he just couldn’t resist.

“Oh!” Gwaine called out, just as Percival was closing the door. “If you see Merlin this morning give him my thanks.”

“What for?” Percival asked.

Gwaine grinned. “If he hadn’t been appointed Court Sorcerer, last night never would have happened.”

Percival smiled softly and nodded. “I owe him a debt,” he said before he closed the door.

Gwaine rolled to the spot where Percival’s warmth still lingered and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
